Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to a paint tray commonly made of plastic or metal which commonly has an inclined surface (for paint application to a roller brush) leading to a reservoir for holding paint, with this version having (a) a handle integral to the body of the tray, (b) a spout, and (c) raised ribbing on the inclined surface leading to the reservoir with this series of ribbing leading into and including the floor of the reservoir.
The obvious, first shortcoming of commonly known paint trays is that they function in a stationary position, placed on the floor or top of table or affixed in some manner to a ladder except for some smaller trays which may be awkwardly held by hand. With my invention, the handle which is integral to the body of the tray, allows the tray to be held in one hand and carried while painting with a roller in the other hand, enabling the paint roller to be loaded with paint while the tray is being held. Also, the commonly known tray (without a handle) will slide about, being pushed by the roller when attempting to load the roller with paint. This tray has to be awkwardly steadied, often getting paint on one""s hands. This especially occurs with smaller trays used with a four to six inch wide roller. The handle on my invention allows one to steady the tray when loading the roller with paint facilitating easier and more efficient loading of the roller while keeping one""s hands free of paint drips from the tray.
In commonly known paint trays, when unused paint is poured back into the original container, it often pours out undirected and spills or drips on the underside of the tray. The second feature of my invention is a spout at a corner end of the paint reservoir which enables unused paint to be poured cleanly back into the original container.
In commonly known paint trays. when attempting to load the roller with the paint remaining on the floor of the tray reservoir, the paint roller tends to slide back and forth unless delicately maneuvered to have it roll in an effort to load the roller. The third feature of my invention is an inclined ribbing on the floor of the reservoir as a continuation of the ribbing on the incline leading from the reservoir. This ribbing, being a series of inclines which form ridges, increases the grippage of the roller facilitating loading the roller with paint.
The above three improvements apply to trays of varying sizes and proportions appropriate for paint rollers two to ten inches in width.
The invention is a plastic paint tray (used with roller paint applicators) incorporating a handle integral to the body of the tray to facilitate carrying the tray while painting, a spout at the reservoir end of the tray to facilitate pouring unused paint back into the original container, and an inclined ribbing on the inclined surface leading from the paint reservoir of the tray which extends onto the floor of the reservoir.